


番外三：开焊（下） 完整版

by Niubility666888



Series: 《隔墙有尔》车辆管理中心 [10]
Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21544783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niubility666888/pseuds/Niubility666888
Series: 《隔墙有尔》车辆管理中心 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1483721
Kudos: 10





	番外三：开焊（下） 完整版

两周后，秋意正浓。  
似乎每过一夜，枝头的叶子就稀疏几分。纪然在夜色中步入酒店大堂，烦躁地整理被吹乱的风衣，迎上前台小姐友好的目光：“请问，有客人闻先生的留言吗？”  
“您贵姓？”确认过后，前台小姐甜美一笑，“闻先生对您说：受不了了吧，想我了吧，来608，哈哈哈吼吼吼。”  
“小姐，你笑什么？”纪然微恼。  
“您误会了，不是我，是闻先生笑的。”  
纪然无语，快步走向电梯。走廊地毯柔软，吸收了愤懑不甘的脚步声，在608门前站定，他抬手砸门。很快就开了，先是微霜的鬓角，紧接着，是整张不怀好意的英俊笑脸。  
“嗨，前夫哥。”纪然挤开他的肩膀，径直走进房间，在狗头上揉了一把，脱下卡其色的风衣挂起。他里面穿了一件宽松的白色卫衣，精致的锁骨在领口若隐若现。  
“想我了吧？”闻名紧挨着他坐在床沿，还流里流气地扯开他的衣领往里瞧。  
“干嘛呀，前夫哥！”纪然如良家妇女般抓紧衣领，还因前台的“哈哈哈吼吼吼”而怏怏不乐，“天快冷了，我来问问你，需不需要换季的衣服。”  
闻名耸耸肩，“哦，需要的话，我自己会回去取的。”  
一时无话，纪然环视房间。是间无甚特色的普通大床房，大床，床……好寂寞。年纪稍长后，纪然爱惜自己的腰椎间盘，故此升华感情的频率有所下降，但还保持在每周2、3次，每次2、3回合的水平，不知从全球范围来看，处于哪一梯队。  
离婚后这些天，说是百抓挠肝也不为过。掌心轻触床单，好想在上面滚一滚啊。  
“最近干嘛了，一个人很无聊吧？”  
“没什么特别的。小飞出差路过这，和他吃了顿饭。他只待半天，所以就没叫你。”  
离开琼海后，对过往那些“同事”，闻名只留了小飞和青青的联系方式。当年，临阵变节的小飞坐牢一年半，在狱中结识几位经济犯罪人才，学习致富经。  
假释后，他已经用知识武装了头脑，通过老本行逆向创业，给珠宝店、表店、奢侈品专营店等当安全顾问。起初人家说不需要，得到经理允许后，他在店员和监控眼皮子底下展示了什么是偷盗的艺术，而后便拥有了一份正经工作。  
偶尔也兼职为警方工作，如在嫌疑人车上装窃听器，“借用”嫌疑人的手机再神不知鬼不觉归还等。  
“他和青青都挺好的噢？”  
“嗯。”  
伴随话题结束，空气似乎凝滞了。许久，纪然带着歉疚开口：“纪叙跟我说了，是他自己要求去做卧底的。你劝阻过，他不听。”  
“嗯。”闻名安慰似的，揽过他的肩，又不经意地滑至腰间。从听到敲门声起，他脑海中就有一个想法，如海豚般跃出海面：干.死这个讨厌鬼。  
“我，我不该因为这个跟你吵。他早就不是孩子，有自己的判断能力，也有自己的理想。我尊重他，尊重你们的工作和选择。但是！”纪然的声音颤抖起来，强压下哽咽，“你怎么能真的和我离婚呢！”  
闻名低沉地笑了，“我也好想哭着喊出这句话啊，然然。”  
纪然推搡着身旁的男人，“你怎么可以签字呢！”  
“是你先签的呀。”  
“我先签，就是叫你不要签的意思！”  
“可能，是我没理解上去吧。”  
“你狡辩！”  
他们边说边像孩子似的打闹，你推我一把，我怼你一下。突然，闻名发了力，将纪然推倒在床欺身而上。  
“啊你怎么真的用力了！”  
和前夫开房的刺激感，让纪然兴奋得不能自已，又不想表现出来，于是象征性地挣扎，毫不走心，教科书般的“欲拒还迎”。  
“不要这样……”来啊！是男人就拼刺刀！  
“忘了，咱们都离婚了，真是失礼。”闻名力道松懈，装模作样地扶他起来，还帮忙抚平衣物，整理发型。  
“啊？”本打算大吃一顿的纪然懵逼了，“我，我不是这个意思。”  
“不是什么意思，嗯？”闻名笑着端详他，尾音暧昧上扬，“我最近有点跟不上你的思路。”  
“你不想吗？”  
“想什么？”  
“就是……”纪然伸手在柔软的大床上猛拍，结果招来了狗。  
“这样不好吧然然，等复婚以后再说吧。”  
“也好，那明早就去吧？”话一出口，纪然双颊发烫，知道自己完败了。  
闻名轻松点头，笑吟吟地望着他，“那就明早见。”  
“你不回家吗？”纪然满怀期待，结果等来的却是……  
“现在退房不划算，浪费一顿早餐呢。”  
倒也没毛病。纪然将失落吞进肚子里，神情黯淡地消化着，将风衣搭在臂弯，一步三回头，“那我就走了哦。”  
闻名将狗招到身边，举起狗爪摇动，友好欢送：“慢点开哦。”  
“我走了哦！我开门啦！”纪然转动金属把手，“一只脚迈出去啦！两只脚全出去啦！屁股也出来啦！”  
闻名把脸埋进狗脖子，宽肩颤动强忍笑意。房门砰然紧闭，紧接着是一串急促的脚步声，裹挟怒气的纤细身影撞进怀里，清透的嗓音带着哭腔：“闻名你个大混蛋，为了吃酒店早餐不跟我回家！看我不把你榨干！”  
“口出狂言？可别眼大肚小哦！”  
赶走了西西，闻名一回头，发现纪然不但脱光了，还摆好了姿势。清亮如浅溪的双眸天真地忽闪着，圆润的臀肉微微翘起，像枝头等待采撷的鲜果，周身萦绕着沐浴露的清香。  
闻名调笑道：“你把自己洗好了才出门的？”随后将手伸向床头柜，取出早已准备好的润滑剂。挤出一团，他轻轻将冰凉舒适的透明膏体涂抹在瑟缩的穴口，用手指轻柔地打着圈按摩。  
“嗯……”纪然跪趴在床上，轻轻呻吟一声，十指攥紧床单。触感美妙的，粗糙的手指，终于再次光临，温柔地探索。  
“里面软软的，你该不会，自己用蔬菜玩过了？”  
“蔬菜？”纪然一怔。  
“黄瓜，茄子，杏鲍菇。”闻名轻轻抚摸着他的背，缓解这具许久不曾欢爱的身体的紧张，“尺寸合适吗？有像我这么大的黄瓜吗？”  
“当然有……我呸！我没玩过蔬菜！”纪然拼命摇头，细碎地呻吟着。他真的，没用蔬菜玩过，只是手指而已。  
“哦……你那么喜欢烹饪，我还以为，一定会选择蔬菜了。看来，是用了其他的，香肠之类的？”  
纪然刚想否认，感到闻名的手指碰到了最快活的地方，身体猛地向前一倾，大声喘息起来。自己的手指不够长，姿势又不方便，总是越玩越饥渴。  
“啊啊……好舒服……”  
闻名伸进三根手指，在逐渐松软的穴道内挖弄片刻，换上货真价实的大家伙，顶着早已水光四溢的小嘴磨蹭起来。  
纪然简直要急死，“你，你划火柴呢？要干就快点，不干我回家了哦！”  
肉棒轻轻顶入，浅浅抽动几下，居然退了出去。  
“那你回家吧，我自己解决。”  
纪然满脸空虚地撅着屁股，回头瞪他，“名哥你——”  
如宝剑般漂亮挺直的大香肠，闪着光颤巍巍地挺着。纪然像非洲大草原上发情的雌兽，暧昧地摇了摇屁股。欲火已经被撩拨旺盛，非得这东西给自己通一通才能熄灭。  
纪然故作媚态，朝他挤挤眼睛，“多日不见，你该不会不行了？我还是回家，玩蔬菜吧。”  
闻名面色一沉，扑到他背上，腰身猛挺来了个大满贯，惹得纪然高声尖叫，死死拧着床单。  
无尽的空虚寂寞，顷刻间消融在猛烈的挞伐中。正戏开始后，他们不约而同地想到“离婚”这件事，憋着一股劲，谁也不说话，房间内只余淫靡的摩擦和喘息。  
为了防止被顶飞，纪然撑得手臂酸痛，渐渐支撑不住，彻底趴在凌乱的床单上。闻名从身后覆上来，将他双腿顶得更开，每一次戳刺都能恰到好处地顶到敏感点，舌尖扫过潮红的颈后和耳根，率先开口了：“听说你要榨干我？”  
“啊……我，我没说，你听谁说的……啊太深了，温柔点……”  
粗糙的手指挤进床单和胸膛之间，捏住一侧乳尖拨弄，时而揪起时而揉搓，逐渐变成挺翘诱人的深粉色。纪然在麻痒之下弓起背，脑袋满足地在床单上乱蹭，清香柔软的发丝都起静电了。  
那根大肉棒对他的身体太熟悉了，在一次次稳准狠的耸动中，甘甜的快感逐渐积蓄在下半身，眼看就要溢出来——  
“松开！”啊啊堵车了！根部被掐住，前端的小口也被堵死。  
“你好意思把人家酒店床单弄脏吗，嗯？”闻名轻笑着，挥动肉刃大开大合地在紧致柔软的甬道内抽插，连接处发出色情的水声，咕唧咕唧不绝于耳。  
“不好意思，对不起，但我真的好想射……嗯啊我会洗床单的我会赔钱的……”  
“还敢提离婚吗？”  
纪然在一声声甜腻绵软的呻吟中，腾出功夫来，不满又不屑地“哼”了一声，换来更深更重的顶弄和刺激，穴口摩擦成石榴色，被束缚的前端硬生生挤出一滴白浊液体。  
“啊啊我要死了……”  
“还敢吗？”  
敏感点被研磨的快感，让他溢出生理性泪水，恍惚中反手抓住闻名的短发用力撕扯，拔高的呻吟割破喉咙汩汩而出，“啊啊……老公，我不敢了，别欺负我嘛老公……”  
不知是有意还是无意，柔嫩滚烫的内壁层层包裹上来，一圈圈软肉拼命吮吸、挤压着入侵者。闻名被夹得后脑发麻腰眼发酸，缓了口气，强压下射精的快感，“翻过来，要射就射自己身上。”  
难度系数8.0的翻身后，他们四目相对，登时情欲和爱意氤氲。闻名松了手，又深又重地顶弄着。纪然用腿缠上他的腰，一阵痉挛似的颤抖，呻吟陡然停止，继而捂住嘴尖叫起来，弄脏了二人的小腹。  
快感翻涌，逐渐攀上令人窒息的顶峰。他们语无伦次地喊着对方的名字，报复性地啃咬着对方的双唇，舌尖抵死纠缠，似乎直到世界末日也不会停止。  
“然然，我爱你，万万亿个生命里我最爱你，过去、现在如此，将来也不会变。别再用我对你的爱当武器，好吗？”  
“我也爱你，只是我数学太差，没你这么会说。”  
凌乱的床单上，已经离婚的两个人，正对自己的前夫倾诉绵绵情话。退房回家，刚开门，只见不远处一道倩影飞速闪过，冲上楼梯。  
“也不知道她干嘛呢，这么晚不睡，明天你说说她。”纪然低声道。  
“咱们不是也没睡吗？”  
“讨厌，哎腿都软了。”  
“我背你上楼。”  
他们甜腻地摞在一块，像两个刚出炉的马卡龙，讨论着明天办完复婚，晚上该选哪家餐厅庆祝一下，以及要不要带纪叙和乐乐。经过二楼时，闻名放慢步伐，大声提醒：“趴门缝那两个，早点睡。”  
乐乐关门开灯，讶异地和叔叔对视：“1厘米的门缝，这都能发现？”  
“那当然了，队长么，反侦察能力超强。”  
“我的预言能力也很强吧？才两周，又焊上了。”  
“是焊上了，不过明天的晚饭，咱们得自行解决了。”


End file.
